Alfie
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= Alfie *'Number': 12 *'Built': 1960 Alfie is an enthusiastic little excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is Jack's best friend. Bio Alfie works for the Sodor Construction Company; he loves working hard and handles even the toughest of jobs with ease. Alfie helped save a cat and her kittens one day after being teased by Max and Monty about his size. Later, he was saved by Byron when he almost sank into a muddy hole. He later helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and helped erect a bandstand in the town. A magazine article states that he now works at the Sodor Slate Quarry. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, he helped build the Harwick Branch Line. In the twentieth season, he, Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on Thomas' Branch Line and he, Oliver and Jack helped cleared the branch line at the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line. Persona Alfie is a friendly machine who gets on well with his work and never minds getting dirty or mucky during jobs. Basis It is unknown what machine Alfie's design is based on, although he does resemble a 1960 K1C10&K excavator. Livery Alfie is painted green with his number painted on his sides and on the back of his cab in white. Appearances Voice Actors * Nathan Clarke (UK/US; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Toshio Kobayashi (Japan; sixth season only) * Emiko Takeuchi (Japan; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Gerardo García (Latin America; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Kai-Hendrik Möller (Germany; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure onwards) * Dan Shatzberg (Israel; Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure) Trivia * Alfie has had a few modifications throughout the television series. These include: ** Season 12: *** He lost the freckles on his face. ** Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure: *** He increased in size. *** The colour of his alloys changed from cream to grey. *** His shovel now has three teeth instead of five. * A semi-complete face mask of Alfie was preserved by the Top Props preservation group. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Wind-up (Japan only) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) Gallery File:JackJumpsIn40.png|Alfie in the sixth season File:JackJumpsIn61.png|Alfie with Jack File:JackJumpsIn85.png File:AFriendinNeed13.png File:AFriendinNeed71.png|Alfie with Byron and Isobella File:AFriendinNeed73.png File:AFriendinNeed83.jpg File:Percy'sScaryTale9.png|Alfie in The Pack File:Percy'sScaryTale25.png File:AHappyDayforPercy25.png File:AHappyDayforPercy44.png File:AHappyDayforPercy52.png File:AHappyDayforPercy60.png File:AlfieHasKittens1.png File:AlfieHasKittens10.png File:AlfieHasKittens12.png File:AlfieHasKittens24.png File:AlfieHasKittens29.png File:AlfieHasKittens33.png File:AlfieHasKittens35.png File:AlfieHasKittens55.png File:AlfieHasKittens77.png File:ATaleforThomas50.png File:ATaleforThomas55.png File:ATaleforThomas21.png|Alfie with Jack, Max and Monty File:ATaleforThomas23.png File:ATaleforThomas18.png File:ATaleforThomas30.png File:ATaleforThomas19.png|Alfie with Jack and Kelly File:ATaleforThomas53.png File:There'saJobforEveryone5.png|Alfie in The Great Discovery File:TheGreatDiscovery533.png|Alfie with Buster File:PercyandtheBandstand60.png|Alfie and Jack with CGI faces File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure94.png|Alfie with Oliver and Jack in full CGI File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure484.png|Alfie, Marion and Oliver File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure498.png File:MuckingAbout25.png|Alfie in the twentieth season File:MuckingAbout72.png File:MuckingAbout104.png File:TheGreatRace223.png|Thomas imagines himself as Alfie in The Great Race File:Alfiehead-onCGIpromo.png|Head-on CGI promo File:Alfie.jpg File:AlfieModel1.jpg|Head-on Model promo of Alfie File:Alfie'smodel.jpg|Side view of Alfie File:DVDBingo23.png|Behind the Scenes File:AlfieConceptArt.png|Alflie's Concept artwork File:Alfiepromoart.png|Promotional artwork File:Jack'sTracks!1.gif|Alfie and Jack with the Fat Controller in a magazine File:ERTLAlfiePromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:Alfie'sLikelyBasis.png|Alfie's likely basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLAlfie.jpg|ERTL Prototype File:WoodenRailwayAlfiePrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayAlfie.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongAlfie.jpg|Take Along Prototype File:TakeAlongAlfie.jpg|Take Along File:TrackMasterAlfie.jpeg|TrackMaster File:Wind-upAlfie.jpg|Wind-Up File:AlfieStoryLibrarybook.jpg|Story Library Book File:Alfie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg|2011 Story Library book File:AReallyUsefulEngine.jpg|2015 Story Library book Source http://www.daamanagement.co.uk/clients_detail.asp?id=111 See also * Category:Images of Alfie Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:A characters